Book 4  Air  Chapter 1
by SchemSchem
Summary: Only shortly after Firelord Ozai has been defeated, Aang was visited by Roku and told to go back to the Southern Air Temple.  What's happens now?


Book 4 – Air

Chapter 1 – The Return to the Southern Air Temple

_It is time Aang, there are many awaiting your return. Now that you have defeated firelord Ozai, it is time for you to choose your own destiny, but first, return to where you began. There are things that must be continued and there are more than you think who are able to help you. Go…_

Aang opened his eyes and looked up at the stars. "It's only been a week since the war has ended, and things already seem to be getting so much more, natural…"

"I agree completely…" a soft voice replied.

Aang turned his head and met the beautiful gaze of Katara. They simply stared at each other for just a while until Katara broke the silence. "Who'd you meet in your dreams this time?"

"I just don't get how you always know… but it's rather nice." Aang sheepishly smiled as took a deep breath. "It was Roku. He says I'm suppose to return to the Southern Air Temple… People are waiting for me."

"Why is it that people are always waiting for you? No matter where you go." Aang just shrugged in reply to Katara's usual loud outburst, which only caused Sokka to snore a little bit louder. Katara turned her glossy eyes back towards the open sky and sighed, "Well, guess we'll leave once everyone wakes up tomorrow. Good night Aang."

"Good night." Aang replied smoothly which was swiftly replied with a kiss.

_The Next Morning_

"Wake up twinkletoes!" Toph shouted and with a quick stomp of the foot, Aang went flying into the air.

"Owwww." Aang exhaled while he stretched his back out, "Don't any of you people think it would be ok to wake someone up with a simple shake of the shoulder?"

"Well then it wouldn't be any fun!" Katara said followed by a quick blast of water to Aang's face.

Aang, newly soaked, looked to his right to see Suki and Sokka standing there soaked as well. Aang smiled, "Good morning!" Sokka waved back slowly ready to fall back asleep.

"Ok Appa, Yip Yip!" and with everyone on they flew off, Momo following closely behind.

After no more than six minutes flying, Suki said, "Hey guys, looks like there's an incoming message from your friend the Firelord." And about one hundred feet behind them was a messenger hawk draped with a robe, apparently animals can wear cloaks.

Once the hawk landed, Aang opened up the message and read…

"_To Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and whomever might be with you…_

_I'm writing because Mai and I are now going to be getting married. I wish all of you to be present at the ceremony and all of you will be part of the ceremony… unless you have some really creepy people with you… who knows who you guys pick up. Anyways, please return to the palace within the next month, and once you return we will begin preparations. I also have a surprise that all of you will need to see. See you soon._

_ Zuko "_

"That's great!" Aang yelled out, which almost knocked Sokka off of Appa.

"Does anyone else find it scary that a messenger hawk could find us even after we're flying?" Sokka questioned as he climbed back into the saddle. Everyone stared at each other. "No one has every really said how these stupid birds find people!" Sokka picked up the bird and tossed it into the air thinking that it would take off, but it went limp and fell right back down onto the saddle.

"Yay new member!" Aang cheered. A moment later he thought about it and said, "Zuko's right, we really do pick up some scary people…..animals…things?" Another silence, Sokka picked up the bird, which apparently was sleeping and tossed him over the side. A few seconds later, the bird started to fly but not after giving Aang a heart attack.

Toph leaned back closed her eyes and said, "Oh the joys of not being able to see anything… " Everyone else took Toph's lead and just simply laid back and relaxed.

About and hour or two after the sun had set, a small group of lights appeared on the horizon line. Aang woke everyone up and said, "We're arriving at the Southern Air Temple!"

As they got closer, Aang's worry of it being burned down slowly diminished. Lanterns filled all of the pathways, which surprisingly enough we're filled with people.

"Aang, we're not in the spirit world are we?" Sokka asked quietly. Aang simply shook his head.

Once they were closer to the ground Katara said, "Look! They're from the earth kingdom!" All of the people were dressed in green and gold clothing, most of them uniforms with the earth symbol implanted on their chests.

All of the people on the ground started running towards the central area, which was where the bison was headed.

With a thud and a gust of wind, Appa landed and everyone surrounded the new-comers. As Katara and Suki were getting off of Appa, Toph, who was already on the ground, said "whoah, loads of earth benders here! Oh, and an old friend!"

"Which one?" Sokka said sarcastically, "We have a lot of old friends!"

"Aannnnngg?" A scratchy voice from behind the crowd said.

"BOOMEY!" Aang replied as he leaped towards his old friend. "So nice that I get to see you again! And thanks for cleaning up around here! I love the lanterns! Did you do that?"

"Actually… no! It's those lanterns that caught our eyes as we were passing by… HEYYYYY! I rhymed! Oodles of fun!" Boomey stomped around and clapped for a moment, sending shock waves throughout the entire city. "There we're people here before us, we're just assisting on clean up. I believe you may actually know them. They look like you…"

A part split the crowd and through it came walking around twenty people, all dressed in yellow and orange robes.

Aang stood there shocked and then muttered to himself, "Air Nomads…"

END OF CHAPTER 1

Ok, I hope it wasn't too horrible, I'm not one hundred percent sure about the spelling of some of the names so if I got them wrong, please let me know. Thanks a bunch!

I do not own any rights to any Avatar the Last Airbender information and this was purely fan based.


End file.
